Not 'Just Some Man'
by Murdock129
Summary: How would Diana cope if was Bruce was 'killed? Set during 'Hereafter' BMWW Reviews are always welcome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman or anything else

Princess Diana of Themiscara sat alone on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees, her usually proud and strong exterior destroyed as her shoulders heaved with heavy sobs. She had vowed never to cry, especially over a man, she was not only a warrior, but a princess of warriors, but that vow was broken the moment that shot had been fired, and her entire world fell apart.

It had been three days now, the worst three days of her life, since that final battle against the villains of metropolis. It had been Toyman of all villains who had finally killed him, shot with some sort of cannon, nothing left of him but a small piece of his cape which had been torn when he had been killed. This piece of material she now held in one hand, her only reminder of her one and only lover.

The world's greatest hero, no not the most celebrated, he was often overlooked since he was merely a human, but he was better than any of them, a great man, a little stubborn, but still a great man. And now he was gone, dead, never coming back. She had always known this would come one day, she was immortal and he was only human, yet she had wanted to spend the time in between with him. She would give anything to have him back, yet she knew that will never happen.

She could hear the other leaguers one after another trying to get her to leave her room, to feel better, but she never would, not while her love was dead, her heart was broken, never to mend. They had done everything in their power to try and make her cheer up, but she couldn't, it was like her life had no purpose anymore, without Bruce there was nothing for her, she couldn't return to Themiscara, she had been banished and so she remained in her room in the watchtower, no matter how much the Flash tried to cheer her.

None of the other members of the Justice League had realized how much he had meant to her, she had flirted with him a little, but never truly acted on how she really felt, or even told him how deep her feelings ran, she had been so afraid that he wouldn't care and would just push her away. She hadn't truly known how he felt about her, did he have feelings for her like hers for him? But now she would never know, he was dead, and there was nothing she could do but wonder how things could have been.

"Bruce" She sobbed, tears still streaming down her soft cheeks, into her long raven hair which fell freely around her shoulders, "Why you? Why did they have to take you?". He had given everything he had ever had, money, possessions and finally even his life, to fight for the weak, like a true warrior, and what had he ever got, fear and hatred. And he had never asked for any more, yet he deserved so much, he deserved to be happy, to be loved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His funeral had been the worst of it all, when she truly understood and realized he was gone for good. She had cried there and then, cried in front of the whole world, her own people, the amazons, and she didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. Later that night she had taken her tiara, her bracelets, her entire uniform and put them away for good. She couldn't go back to being Wonder Woman, her heart wasn't in the fight anymore, it had been broken, Batman was dead, and Wonder Woman had died with him.

Another voice had joined Wally's and Shayera's sometime during the last few minutes, well she wasn't sure, she had lost track of time. The strict voice of her mother, Shayera's angry near-shouts, Wally's boyish defence of her, none of it mattered, she didn't care what anyone said or thought, she wasn't a hero anymore, just a woman, trying to deal with the loss of a lover. She could hear her mother, shouting through the door, demanding to be let in, but she didn't move an inch, only sat silently on her bed, tears streaming from her soft blue eyes.

Within seconds the door had slid open, her mother seemed to have punched the console, and her mother stormed in, blonde hair streaming behind her, a scornful look on her stern features.

"Diana, look at you" she told her daughter, angrily and disappointedly, despite Wally's protests and Shayera's death glare and raised mace, "You're a wreck, just over some man, it's…", but she was cut off as, in a fluid motion, Diana threw herself off the bed and delivered a punch to Hippolyta's jaw, throwing her mother back and onto the floor, blood seeping from where she had been hit.

"He wasn't just some fucking man" she told her mother, pure rage and grief obvious in every syllable that she spoke, shoulders shaking as she stood there, tears of grief and tears of rage mixing and running down her cheeks, dripping onto the floor. "Get out", she ordered her mother, advancing slightly, pure rage obvious in her eyes.

"Diana" her mother tried, a lot softer and gentler, but she was once again cut off by her daughter, ordering her out, and advancing on her another step. At this Hippolyta stood with the little dignity she had remaining and left without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Day

Diana still hadn't left her room, refusing herself food or sleep, how could she do anything when she felt she had no reason to even live, let alone eat or sleep. He had died saving her, it was her fault he was dead, how could she eat knowing that?

The others had gone to Gotham, Batman's villains were running wild, now that the Dark Knight was dead, but Diana had stayed behind, she wasn't a hero anymore. Within the Watchtower came the sound of a jet, the Javalin had returned, without Batman, he wasn't going to be there, coming off and giving everyone a glare and the cold shoulder. Diana lay herself down on the bed, she knew that in seconds Clark or Wally would be trying to persuade her to leave her room. She was half right, a voice did come from the other side of the door, a deep masculine voice, a voice she had never thought she would hear again.

Leaping from the bed she ran over to the door, sliding the door open and there he was, his costume was in tatters and he was missing his cape and cowl, but it was him, her Bruce, he was alive!. Immediately she grabbed him and pulled him into a long overdue kiss, tears of joy streaming from her blue eyes, she didn't care about crying in front of him though, he was alive, and she would never let anything take him away again.

Wrapping her arms around his slightly battered torso she deepened the kiss, feeling him kissing her back and engulfing her smaller frame in his strong arms.

(Ok to clear up confusion this takes place during 'Hereafter', and in this case Batman sacrifices himself to save Wonder Woman, instead of Superman sacrificing himself for the others. Also Batman was gone for longer than Superman was, that's why Diana had been grieving for so long)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Wonder Woman, Batman, Shayera, Flash or anyone else at all

Diana was in heaven, she had her love back, Bruce was alive and safe, her life had fallen apart, but now had come back and fixed it. She could feel his tongue gently probing her mouth, not dominating her, simply allowing her to react how she wanted, arms round her still slightly shaking form.

As they finally drew away from each other Diana swung her hand up and slapped him hard across the face, knocking him back, out of the embrace and into the wall. He was about to open his mouth to protest, but stopped himself as he looked up at the woman standing over him. She looked worse than him, eyes and cheeks red from crying, hair wild and unkempt, clothes unwashed and unchanged and, his heart froze at this, small red slash-marks criss-crossing her wrists.

"Do you know what I went through?" she sobbed, more tears streaming down her cheeks, arms around herself, "What I…", but she was cut off by a new bout of sobs as she looked down at her own wrists, many of the cuts she had done to herself would leave lifelong scars. She could feel his arms gently encircling her and slumped into his arms, fatigue and lack of sleep finally getting the better of her and slipping into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams my Princess" Bruce whispered softly to her as he lifted her and carried her into her room, laying her gently on the bed and slipping in with her after quickly sliding off his costume.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were there together, it was their wedding, a perfect day, her in a flowing white wedding dress, him in a dark suit, smiling at her happily, happy as he deserved. They were going to be married, betrothed, until dead do they part, and she wouldn't regret it for a second. Shayera and a girl she didn't know, a short blond girl with a cute smile, dressed as bridesmaids and Clark standing next to Bruce, obviously what they called in man's world 'the best man'. It was a perfect moment in a perfect day._

Diana slowly felt her senses returning to her as she awoke, immediately scolding herself harshly, she shouldn't have let herself go to sleep while Bruce…, wait a minute, the events of the previous night, or was it day, she couldn't tell, flooded back into her mind, Bruce was alive, they had kissed and now, her heart gave a joyful leap at this, now here he was, holding her, loving her. She felt like she must have died and joined him in the afterlife, and she silently gave a prayer of thanks to Aphrodite, it was perfect, waking up with him here holding her softly.

She lay there, encased in his arms, simply lying there blissfully, the feeling of strong arms around her, comforting her and protecting her, a feeling she had neither felt nor wanted before, yet now that she felt it she wanted it forever. After a few minutes she could feel Bruce shifting, his blue eyes slowly opening, a small smile playing across his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diana" he whispered gently as he awoke, holding her in his arms, his light blue eyes looking into her deep, radiant, sapphire-coloured eyes deciding this was how he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life. When Toyman had sent him to the future he had spent a lot of time thinking about him and Diana, what they meant to each other, and he finally admitted to himself he was in love with her.

"Yes Bruce" came the equally soft and gentle reply, she could feel him holding her gently, his chest against her own, a soft and truly comforting feeling, a feeling she didn't think she could live without, no, she knew she couldn't live without. She could feel him moving one of his arms around to take her hands in his, baring her slashed wrists to his scrutiny.

"Why?" he asked, barely above a whisper, eyes slightly moist around the edges, this was the closest he would probably ever be to crying, sorrow and fear obvious in his blue eyes. He held her hands and wrists in his own hand, fighting back tears which threatened to escape at the sight of the woman he loved, so utterly miserable that she had resorted to attempted suicide.

"I thought I'd lost you, that you'd…" she started but couldn't finish, body starting to shake again as she sobbed, lifting one hand and drawing it across her throat. She could feel Bruce drawing her into another warm embrace, comforting as she had never been comforted before. "Bruce, I love you" she sobbed into his chest, tears leaking from her sapphire eyes.

"I love you too Diana" Bruce replied, voice choked with intense emotion as he leaned down and stole her lips with passionate kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Together the two lovers lay in each other's arms, nothing separating them anymore, a tangle of limbs, skin against skin, just true love. She had lost her virtue this night, and she didn't regret it for a second, since she loved this man, and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. He had fallen asleep, Shayera had told her once that guys did that, and she looked down at his sleeping form.

Why did he have to be mortal? And she immortal? She would have to watch him wither and die, and she would live on. 'Oh Hera, why does he have to wither and die and I have to live on?' she thought, no she prayed. Within seconds she could hear a voice in her head, as if someone was using telepathy, but it wasn't J'onn, it was far more powerful, magical.

'Diana, there is a way', the voice was regal, both proud and kind at the same time. The voice of a goddess, a kind, just, honest and caring goddess, a queen of gods and goddesses. A light was shining in the darkened room, a shining figure, a tall beautiful woman.

"Great Hera!" Diana breathed, embarrassed that of all times Hera had chosen to come to her, she happened to be indecent and in a very compromising position, but Hera only smiled kindly at Diana's obvious embarrassment and humiliation, stepping towards her with a smile across her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diana, what would you give to be with him?" she asked gently, "You're immortality?". At this Diana nodded. "It is done, you shall both age, slower than others, but you shall both still age together". Hera could see Diana's eyes fill with tears, tears of joy.

"Thank you" Diana managed to sob out, joyously, "Thank you Hera". Hera only smiled and disappeared. Diana looked back at Bruce through tear-filled eyes, allowing herself to join him in quiet blissful sleep.

(The blond girl is Supergirl/Kara for those who haven't guessed that yet, I'm sorry I'm not that good with Greek Mythology, the bit in italics is a dream, Thank you for reading and Please Review! (No this isn't the final part, I will write more))


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill, I own nothing, no Batman, no Wonder Woman, etc

Bruce awoke later that day, ok it was technically the middle of the night but in the watchtower you could never tell, and could instantly tell something had changed, he felt, different, stronger, and somehow just plain different. Looking over at the sleeping Diana he dismissed it out of mind, having a beautiful naked woman wrapped around you tended to do that, and simply lay there awaiting her awake. He wasn't made to wait long as about five minutes later Diana's eyes fluttered open.

"Bruce?" she whispered, a little surprised, his embrace felt stronger, it was like he had become stronger and her weaker, the night, well evening, before's events flooded into her mind, Hera's appearance, her offer, the loss of her immortality, she remembered it vividly. She remembered what Hera had said 'you shall both age, slower than others', and understood, Hera had split her immortality, slowing Bruce's aging process and giving her one, and in the process had given Bruce half her powers.

Now they were as strong as each other, beyond that she couldn't be sure, she guessed she could still use her lasso, tiara and bracelets, but could he fly? Could she fly? Testing herself she lifted off the bed by a couple of centimetres before floating back down again, back into Bruce's strong, loving embrace. Looking into his light blue eyes she could see him raise a slightly confused eyebrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Try it" she whispered to him "Just tell yourself to fly". He looked at her, surprised and slightly amazed, did she just tell him to try and fly? She knew he was only a human, but then again, there was that strange feeling that somehow he was different to how he was before. Within seconds he decided to try her game and do as she said, closing his eyes and focussing his mind as only a trained person could, just telling himself to lift off the bed.

He felt lighter, as if a great weight had been taken off him, so light he could fly, as he felt this way a sharp pain hit him in the back and his eyes snapped open, he had flown straight into the ceiling. Diana looked up at his surprised sapphire eyes and couldn't help herself but laugh, it wasn't every day she got to see Bruce Wayne, the Batman, flying and crashing into the ceiling, his dignity ruined as he stared, wide-eyed, at her.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted at his laughing lover, his face a comical mix of surprise, amazement, confusion and fear, "How am I flying?". Diana could only laugh but managed to splutter out from between laughs, "Just focus, their your powers". Bruce closed his eyes again and took a deep breath as he calmed himself, in the process floating down to sit on the edge of the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Diana, if you'd care to explain what just happened" he asked, as calmly as he could after having just flown for the first time in his life. She was calming down by now, her laughter subsiding.

"When you were asleep Bruce, Hera came down from Olympus, she granted me one request" she told him gently, smiling at his expectant expression, always the detective, searching for answers, "I gave up my immortality".

"YOU WHAT?!?" he practically yelled at her, staring at him, surprise and fear welling in eyes.

"I gave up my immortality" she repeated calmly, "To be with you, Hera split it and made me a mortal, in doing that she did something to you too", his expression was a mix between sadness, joy and worry, "She gave you some of my powers and she also slowed your aging process to match mine, now we'll age slowly, together"

"Together?" he asked gently, they could be together, the main reason he had always pushed her away was that he wouldn't let her go through the pain of watching him age and die while she lived on.

"Together" she assured him, a smile across her shapely lips, lightening her already radiant face as she lifted herself up to kiss him on the lips, a perfect, comforting kiss, and finally breaking apart after a long, sensuous, tongue exchange, "Forever"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce smiled at Diana, truly at peace, holding her in his arms, it felt strange now he was stronger than her, he loved her so much, more than he ever had with any of his other lovers, Zatanna, Selina, Lois, Talia, none compared to her. It was as if they were just meant to be together, fate, no he didn't believe in fate, but he did believe in love, and all of his belonged to the beautiful, caring Amazon Princess in front of him, who he knew he would give anything for.

He saw and felt her slip out of bed, his vision following her luscious form, her perfectly tanned body, her amazing curvaceous figure, her long raven hair, every perfect part of the perfect woman. He was entranced, she was a goddess, his goddess, she looked so much better now, a day and a bit later, her face had regained it's glow, cheeks no longer red from tears, hair looking more cared for now, only the slash marks on her wrists giving any indications of how she had been, she would have marks there for weeks, scars for the rest of her life, that made his heart sink, but looking at the rest of her was easily enough to raise his heart again. At the door to her en-suite she stopped and turned to looked at him, a smile spread across her features lovingly.

"I'm going to have a shower" she told him softly, her smile taking on a cheeky quality, "Care to join me?" Bruce's face took on one of his patented playboy smiles as she slunk into the bathroom, tantalizingly leaving the door open, just enough to get a view of her stepping into the shower. Bruce lifted himself from the bed and padded over to the bathroom, were his goddess was awaiting him.

(Two chapters in one day! Yes Bruce is now a meta, I know that quite a few people won't like this, and if that's you I'm sorry, but what's done is done. Please Review if you have the time, I love to hear your opinions)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman or anything else, nothing, zilch, nada

Together the two lovers lay, thoroughly exhausted, in the shower, hot water beginning to go cold, but not caring, only lying together in bliss, completely spent, arms around each other, neither wanting to let go, now or ever. Eventually Bruce shifted slightly, out of Diana's gentle embrace, leaning in to kiss her on the lips, quickly and lovingly, before lifting himself up to stand and turn off the, now freezing, shower. Diana looked up at her lover through tired eyes.

Bruce leaned down and lifted his exhausted lover into his arms his strong comforting arms, carrying her through the doorway despite her complaints somewhere along the lines of 'I don't need you to carry me', but he only gave a small smile and softly lay her on her bed, kissing her lovingly on the forehead in a way he thought he would never do to anyone.

"I'll be back soon" he promised, only a whisper, but a caring and honest one. Straightening he slipped on his tattered costume from the day before and stepped over to the door, turning and smiling at his lover as it slid open, before slipping through it and out into the hall, and almost straight into a passing Hawkgirl, the Thanagerian's face, well what he could see of it, formed a scowl for a second, expecting it to be Flash running into her, but softening as she saw Bruce, and caught a glimpse, as the door closed, the form of Diana, a tired yet happy expression across her face, lying on her bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shayera gave a surprised look at Bruce, to her just Batman, she knew how much he meant to Diana, hell the whole league knew after the events of the last few days, Diana locking herself in her room and punching her mother made that very obvious, but she had never known how much Diana meant to Bruce, judging by the glimpse of Diana's face, a lot. A smile formed across her face as Bruce's face reddened.

"So you and Diana?" she asks with a smirk, obviously enjoying every second of Bruce's embarrassment. Bruce flushed and leaped backwards, literally flying away down the hall. Shayera stood there in apparent shock, had she just seen the Batman, not only maskless and blushing, but flying! He was the one who couldn't fly wasn't he? This was to weird, he disappeared for four days, reappeared, by the look of things got it off with Diana and could now fly, even for the Justice League this was strange.

Bruce cursed as he landed by the door, allowing it to slide open and into his dark room, he had not only used a power he didn't know how to control yet, but he had used it in front of Shayera. God knows what other powers he had been given, the only ones he knew about properly were strength and flight, well he knew he had them, god he hated magic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diana?" came Shayera's voice from outside the door, causing her to jump and fall off the bed, hair still dripping wet, a towel wrapped around the rest of her curvaceous figure, "Are you ok? Can I come in?". Diana scrambled up from the floor, tearing open her wardrobe and grabbing her costume, Bruce had torn her nightdress before love-making, and trying to hastily put it on before Shayera came in.

"Just a minute" she shouted, slipping as she pulled her star-spangled panties up her tanned legs, and falling with a crash, Great Gia she'd never been this clumsy, being mortal was harder than she had thought. Pulling her pants up to cover herself she grabbed her bustier and slipped it on as the door slid aside to reveal Shayera, a bemused expression on her face, it wasn't every day she walked in on Wonder Woman, sprawled across the floor, tied up in her own bedsheets, blushing a beetroot red.

"Hey Shayera" she said weakly, looking up at her best friend, attempting fruitlessly to untangle herself, and giving up, tearing the bedsheets apart and standing, grabbing the box with the rest of her costume in it and sitting on the side of the bed. Shayera smiled as she saw her friend sliding her bracelets back on, maybe things were getting back o normal, or as normal as they ever were around here, wait, what were those on her wrists. Stepping over, Shayera sat down on the bed next to her friend, taking Diana's wrists in her hands.

"Diana, did you try and kill yourself?" she asked her best friend firmly and as calmly as she could, Diana looked away, unable to look Shayera in the eyes and nodded. Shayera already knew why and took one hand off Diana's wrists, lifting it to turn Diana's face, forcing the other woman to look at her. "You would die with him?" Diana lifted her eyes and looked the red-headed woman in the eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will" she told the winged woman softly, her sapphire eyes looking into Shayera's emerald ones. Shayera looked at Diana sadly, she looked like she thought they would die together naturally, but Shayera knew very well that Diana was immortal, Batman was merely a human.

"Diana, you're immortal…" Shayera started, trying to comfort Diana, but still tell her what she thought was the harsh truth. But Diana cut her off mid sentence.

"No Shayera, I **was** immortal, I'm not anymore" Diana corrected her. Under the mask Hawkgirl blinked twice, shocked again, first Batman was flying now Diana wasn't an immortal, wait, maybe they were connected. "I couldn't live watching him grow old and having to live on myself, ageless" Diana continued "So Hera split my immortality with Bruce, she made us both age, slower than usual, but we will now age and die together".

Shayera stared at Diana, she wasn't sure quite what to make of this, she had no reason not to believe Diana's story and she had seen Batman, Bruce, flying, but it just seemed a little, far-fetched, to her, even for the Justice League.

"So that's why Batman was flying earlier?" she asked, at which Diana smiled and nodded, trying to stop herself from laughing as the image of Bruce, stuck on the ceiling swam back into her mind "So with part of your immortality…" Shayera started, putting the pieces together, a look of concentration across her face.

"Came part of my powers" Diana finished for her, a smile gracing her lips

(Hawkgirl doesn't know Bruce's identity, only Superman and Diana do, maybe J'onn, and apart from Bruce (And now Shayera too) none of them know Diana tried to commit suicide, J'onn and Superman didn't want to pry so they didn't check.)


End file.
